


Lets do it!

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Real Life People fanfics [3]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: (leaving space for part 2), Anal Fingering, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, also amy is very nervous and doesnt go all the way, mark is a bottom bitch and everyone knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Amy is very nervous when she buys some toys she wants to use on Mark.But luckily he is not as opposed as she would think.





	Lets do it!

Everything about this was easier said then done.

When Amy told her idea to Kathryn, all her best friend told her was:

"You better get him in a very good mood to talk about this"

And indeed she agreed she had.

So, as planned, she bought what she needed and it arrived in a week's time, and she thanked god above that she didn't live with Mark because he would have easily received instead of her if that was the case.

However, getting it over to her house was the easiest part. She had been holding this off for at least four months now, and Kathryn had even forgotten about the conversation, simply because they had been living the crazy life and Mark had been going nuts with the tour and Wade's wedding and the calendar signing and the videos he had to do to prepare for the next tour in November.

But after a long day, after the wedding, after he finished the signings and after they had gone to one of Sean's shows, she decided that perhaps she should bring the subject up.

Specially on that Saturday, because it was already around four pm, Mark had recorded a very long video to be uploaded in the next day and he promised himself a day off to relax. And she loved the idea.

She just had to suck in her fear and talk to him about it.

Mark was open about things he liked. She should be too.

And if he said no, there would be no problem and they would move on as if nothing had ever happened.

Or so she hoped.

So, they had been watching movies for about half an hour now, but she couldn't pay any attention to it, curled up next to him as he laid down, relaxed, laughing deeply at the funny stuff happening in the screen.

She held back a shaky sigh and decided not by spilling out, but just, beginning something instead.

Amy hummed then, and gently moved closer to him, one hand gently brushing over his stomach in a caring manner that usually wouldn't call his attention. But then, she began kissing his neck, lightly, giving soft nibbles to it, knowing he didn't lick hickeys for a very obvious reason.

And he, as a good male he was, quickly realized her intentions, his arm sliding down her waist and squeezing it lightly as he gave her more space to kiss by leaning his head away.

"Did you miss my company that much?" he chuckled, softly, his attention still mainly in the movie, and Amy hummed, smiling against his neck as she slid her hand under his shirt.

"You know I did" she purred, softly, soon growing relaxed with the familiarity of the situation. She would ask him later. For now, she needed to set fire to the spark. "You've been so focused and tense these last weeks... its good to see you relaxed, fully"

"Back to normal, I would say" Mark said, his voice soft as he squeezed her waist again, looking down at her this time and making her smile. Amy pulled herself up further and kissed him softly, and he kissed right back, turning towards her on the couch and holding her waist. She moved her legs to straddle him instead of laying next to him, the new position way more comfortable to kiss than the last one.

He kept holding her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him up, and easily he sat up, pulling her closer until they were pressing together, making Amy let out a breathless laugh against his mouth. He smiled right back, and nibbled on her bottom lip, humming as his hands slid down her thighs.

It was so nice when they were working like this, in harmony.

"We should go upstairs" she whispered against his mouth, and looked at him as he looked up at her, rubbing her back thighs.

"don't you fancy sleeping around on the couch?" he chuckled, kissing the corner of her mouth, and she melted a bit. She loved when he was sweet like this, but now was not the time.

"I do, but last time, Chica woke up and licked my foot and it was super weird" Amy chuckled and Mark shook his head, smiling and nodding at her.

He looked so beautiful when he smiled lazily like this. Made her heart burst.

"Okay. Upstairs it is" he whispered and kissed her before moving and standing up, holding her up by her thighs. She giggled into his mouth and held his cheeks, wrapping her legs around his waist and humming.

"So strong" she giggled and he smirked, kissing her again and squeezing her thighs.

"I do my best" he admitted, and chuckled at her giggle, taking her upstairs.

Okay. She really needed to calm down.

\---------

By the time she grew courage to speak something about it, they were already undressed, and their kisses had nothing of sweet in them.

She was taking control already, which honestly wasn’t hard in days like this, having Mark laid down under her, holding her waist and moaning every time she grind over his dick, feeling it slide against her pussy, not entering her just yet. She just loved to make him go nuts by rubbing against him, watching as he groaned and his hips thrusted forwards, trying to create some more friction.

"Fuck Amy, what are you planning?" he chuckled, breathless, before he groaned again, looking up at her as she gave him a hard and slow slide. God, she was so wet. Every second that passed, she thought about abandoning her plan and just ride him over two orgasms, because she just loved how pliant he got for the second.

But no no she had a plan.

So, she lifted her hips, making him groan, and leaned forward, kissing his cheek and lips and neck softly as he rubbed her waist.

"Mark..." she whispered, kissing his jaw and up his ear, and he hummed, clearly bothered but trying to be patient. "I've been... meaning to ask you something"

"Yeah?" he asked, frowning lightly, and she looked at him, blushing deeply as she stared at his confused face.

"Yeah" she mumbled, knot forming on her throat, but she swallowed it back. "I bought something and I was wondering if we could... test it. No pressure though"

"What is it?" Mark asked, his attention spiking up as he leaned on his elbows, letting go of her waist. She sat on his lap gently, and put her hands on his chest, scratching it down softly, specially his nipples, making him shiver. "Amy?"

"Don't be mad at me please" She begged, looking at him, and his eyebrows stood up right away.

"Did you buy a strap on?" he asked, his voice hitching, and she blushed deeper, eyes widening.

"I... h-how do you know?!" she asked, squealing almost, and he shook his head.

"Amy, I... really?" he whined, looking at her, and she blinked slowly, frowning at his reaction.

"Is that... bad? We don't have to use it" she said, suddenly less scared now that he had guessed it and... reacted like that. Mark sighed, and laid back on the pillows, rubbing his face.

"Fuck... I..." he groaned and looked down at her again. "Listen... just listen" he said, lifting his hands, and she nodded, staring at him. "Just because we like... because I did it to you... the fucking-ass thing, I... we can try" he spilled out, clearly nervous, but her eyes widened. "Just because you did it for me so we can... try"

"Really?!" she grinned, and he groaned, nodding slowly and rubbing his face.

"Really. But if I don't like it, we stop"

"Just like it was with me, sure" Amy giggled and kissed his lips, and he stared at her, shaking his head as a smile grew on his face.

"What don't I do for you..."

Amy slapped his chest and giggled, and he chuckled back, but clearly still nervous.

"Come on, lets get ready"

\-----------

And so they did.

Amy made sure Mark cleaned himself up as well as he could, and she took the lube and the strap, and a smaller dildo she had in case the strap was too much but he still liked it.

Because truth be told, those straps were no joke.

She waited for him to come from the bathroom on the door, smiling as he returned, and pulling him for a kiss. He kissed back, clearly, relaxing on her hold and straddling her as they moved forward on the bed. She stayed under him, holding him tight and kissing him slowly as he began to grind down against her.

And it felt very good, but they had plans.

She pushed him away and kissed his cheek.

"Lay down. People say it hurts less if you're on your fours" she explained, and he bit his lip, nodding, his face turning completely red as he crawled forward on the bed. He got himself ready, putting pillows under his knees and elbows, and sighed, looking back at her.

And fuck, she wanted to touch herself just at that sight alone. He looked so good with his ass up, ready to take whatever she gave.

She wished she could take a picture of him like this.

"Amy, really?!" Mark asked, his voice going higher as he gave that embarrassed whine, his cheeks and neck completely red from embarrassment. She smiled and he whined again. "Stop staring!"

"I like how you look" she shrugged, crawling to him and kissing his leg, ass cheek and lower back, listening as he let out another embarrassed whine. "Mark, relax"

"That's fucking impossible" he groaned and dug his face against the bed, and she just chuckled, nodding softly and tapping his leg.

"Okay. Just tell me if you want me to stop at any time" she said softly, gathering the knowledge she had from the times Mark had done this to her and applying a generous amount of lube to her fingers.

She rubbed them to warm them up a bit, but before she went down to the real deal, she wrapped her dry hand around his dick, stroking Mark slowly and smiling when she heard him groan.

"Amy..." he mumbled against the bed, thrusting down into her hand, and she chuckled, kissing his leg again.

"Just so you relax, babe" she mumbled, kissing his ass cheek again and chuckling when he groaned, this time not from pleasure. She kept stroking him slowly with her dry hand while slowly and gently, she touched the end of his back with her lubed finger, watching him tense up.

His back arched and his shoulders went up and the only thing that came to her mind was that she needed to do that more often, just to see him like this.

Then, she slid her finger down to his ass, slowly, in between his cheeks all the way down to his hole, just watching as he squirmed, probably from the cold gel, and then froze again when she reached his hole, pressing gently against it.

To distract him, she rubbed her thumb against the slit of his cock and he moaned, back arching again as he bucked down just gently, and as he returned, she let the first knuckle of her first finger slid inside him.

And then, he froze again.

"A-are you...?"

Her only answer was to press further.

He whined quietly against the bed and tensed up further, and she bit her lip, feeling him squeeze around her finger, pressuring it out.

"Mark, you have to relax" she said, stroking him slowly again and watching as he squirmed. "Come on. Or else this will not be pleasurable at all"

Mark took a deep and long breath, before he moved a bit to get himself comfortable, and nodded.

"G-go on"

Amy nodded to herself and kept stroking him as she pressed her finger inside, chuckling inside her own head as she heard him whining quietly against the bed.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, concerned, and he shook his head slowly.

"N-no but its w-weird" he muttered, taking another deep breath and relaxing again, groaning as she slid her finger inside, slowly, but steadily.

Sooner than later, she had her whole finger inside him, and a feeling of power she couldn't really push away.

However, he was going soft on her hand as she stroked him slowly, so she had to solve that problem quickly, or else he wasn't really going to feel anything.

Through this position, she knew she would have to curl her finger down so she could find what could be his spot, and maybe like that she could make it all better for him. So, she slowly moved her finger around, curling it downwards and sliding it through the walls there.

And she had to bite down a grin as he moaned and bucked into her hand just as she found it.

Gently, she began massaging the spot, moving her finger out and in again, smiling widely as he grew hard on her hand again, his face pressed against the pillows as he moaned, loud and clear, louder than she had ever heard him moan.

And that was just the beginning.

Slowly, she was able to add another finger inside, stretching him and making Mark growl at the pressure, but as she moved them in and out, knowing more or less where his spot was, she was able to make him enjoy it quite easily, stroking him in time with her slow finger thrusts, watching as he slowly stopped holding himself back and was now currently pressing back into her fingers and bucking down into her hand.

That was when Amy decided to leave the strap for another day, just enjoying the whole situation too much to stop. She quit moving her fingers, leaving them buried himself him as she massaged around his spot slowly, her hand stroking him slowly as he groaned and moaned against his bed, his body trembling, arms and legs spreading to give him more balance.

He was leaking everywhere, making a mess of the sheets under him, and he looked beautiful with his back sweaty and arched, glistening in the room's light.

Fuck, she would live with that sight forever.

"Amy-Amy I'm close I'm so close fuck f-fuck..." he moaned, suddenly, pushing his head up and pressing his forehead against the bed, his eyes tightly closed as he bucked into her hand and back into her fingers. She chuckled and kissed his ass again, beginning to thrust her fingers in and out again to hit against his prostate, her tiring hand stroking him as quick as she could.

"Come for me Mark" she mumbled against his leg, and he groaned, arching his back and moving between her hand and fingers, his hips moving faster than she had ever seen just before he game with a growled out moan, bucking into her hand and moaning deeply as he breathed hard, riding his orgasm out and feeling his legs tremble.

"F-fuck shit..." he mumbled shakily and grumbled as she pulled her fingers off him, pushing him to the side so he would lay down away from his cum. When she looked at him, his eyes were glossy and he was panting.

"Did you like it?" she asked, curiously, climbing closer and laying over him. And he chuckled shakily, closing his eyes and rubbing her waist.

"Not something for... every day... but hell yeah" he mumbled and looked at her, and she grinned, kissing him softly. "But you didn’t... get to use the strap"

"We can leave that for another time" she shrugged off, before she gently rubbed against his thigh, sighing softly. "Fuck, you made me so horny... you looked so good..."

"Oh did I?" Mark smirked, pulling her closer and sliding one hand between her legs. She groaned, nodding and nuzzling against his chest, grinding down against his fingers.

"Y-yeah you did, fu-fuck Mark you did so good" she mumbled, biting her lip and groaning as she rocked her hips against his hand. He rubbed her clit slowly, letting her fix her position so it could go better, and she moaned loudly against him, moving her hips in circles as she dug her nails against his chest. "So fucking good oh my god shit shit"

"Come for me, baby doll" he whispered, and she whined softly, biting down her lip and rocking against his fingers a few more times before she came, gasping and twitching around nothing. She whined at her lack of feeling, and grabbed his hand, pressing two of his fingers inside her and groaning as she rode her orgasm around them, moving her hand to rub herself again while he thrusted his fingers in and out of her quickly.

"Awn awn Mark Mark" she whined loudly and gasped, coming again and whining as she squeezed around his fingers, way more satisfied as she gasped and pulled his hand out, laying over him moaning and breathing heavily. "Shit we have to do this again" she mumbled, and looked up, and he smiled down at her, kissing her head and wiping his hand on the sheets before pulling her close.

"Hell yeah we do"

**Author's Note:**

> pfff this is very silly and like not at all what I had planned but fuck it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
